Finding Home in a Broken Heart
by Midnightgirl10
Summary: This is sorta a big fanfic about my own character in the tv series Sailor Moon. Its about the struggles she faces and how she is saved ultimately from herself by Serena and the other scouts. And also how she helps them in many ways as well. Since the series is so long its just going to be highlights of some episodes and made up ones as well. rated T for violence and just cause.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is my own untold story taking place all during the English dubbed tv series of Sailor Moon (Sorry for those who prefer Japanese version but I grew up with this one). Its a story about a character I made up a long time ago when I turned ten. Its her perspective of the series. Her history and upbring into the Sailor Universe. How she came to be, and how she had hard struggles in her life, and how the Serena and the Scouts give love and warmth back into her heart. Yes I had changed it a bit so it will make ****ensue in the Sailor Universe as well.**

_**Okay so I'm going to give you a back story to to this story I have. This takes place prior to the first season if Sailor Moon. And will explain much to where the character came from.**_

**_The Prologue_**

"Waaah waaah" wailed a baby who was in the arms of a protector

"Shush shush...there there little one you are safe now, though I wish I could say the same for your planet….." The Scout shook her head in solemn "Atleast I was able to save you little princess…*gasp* They found us! The Negaverse will stop at nothing to kill you….Though this goes against my better judgement I must send to a time where they cannot touch you until you can unlock your destiny" The Scout then opened a vortex where her and the baby fazed through

In a home somewhere in Tokyo an elder man diligently worked on making an wooden boat when he was abruptly stopped by a loud banging. With a disheartened sigh he ventured out of his basement and up the stairs to to front door.

"Yes?...*gasp* Sailor Pluto? What are you doing here?" The elder man stated stunned

"I need your assistance John" announced Pluto while firmly holding the baby

"Get in here!" John merely stated as he opened the door wider "And no need to be all Sailor on me" he added with a sigh

"Hehe right" Pluto let out a humbled laugh as she destransformed to her civilian form

"So what do you need Trista?" the man asked as he brought her a cup of coffee

"I need you to watch her for me until she is old enough fulfill her destiny" Trista stated all with seriousness

"Well that sure explained a lot" John said sarcastically

"Please do not ask questions just promise you will look out for her, teach her and train her! We will all need her one day…." Trista stated in all serious tone"And when she is ready give her what is inside this box, the key to unlocking her destiny" Trista added as she handed him the baby and box

"Why do you always got to be so dramatic?" John smirked "What's her name?"

"Cuore, Baria Cuore (Ba-ri-a)(Kwoh-re)" Trista

"When will you take her back?" John asked

"12 years from now, however I will check up on her now and then" Trista announced "I must go my time period needs me…..and thank you old friend" Trista bowed before leaving

"Cuore was it? Well its just you and me then….guess that means I need to go shopping*sigh*" John sighed as he grabbed his keys

* * *

Four year later John and little Cuore are at a park somewhere in Tokyo. John is reading the newspaper about some anniversary of a tragic event that lead to a boy being orphaned as the young girl played.

"Hehehehe dats funny all ob the icecream fell?" the little Cuore giggled

"Yup shez uh klutz! Hahaha" laughed a small boy

"Sammy! where are you we gotta go!" a girl screamed from a distance

"Awww but Serena I'm playing!" Sammy whined

"Bye then good luck finding your way home!" a eight year old Serena sneered

"Fine I'm commin….bye" Sammy waved

"oh bye" Cuore said sadly

"Hey Cuore lets go its getting late!" John called out

"Coming Poppy" The little girl went off running "Poppy I played with this boy nameb Sammy! He really funny an told me stories about his klutzy sister!" Cuore told him as the walked away

"Heheh sounds like you had fun!" laughed John

"Yeah!" Cuore smiled

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" John asked

"Yeah! My birfday!" Cuore smiled again "Is Trista gonna visit come over for it?" Cuore asked

"Maybe it's been awhile since she visited" John replied

* * *

The next day came and John was helping Cuore get ready to go out for her birthday, suddenly there was a bang at the door.

"Its Trista!" Cuore smiled as she raced to the door and opened it "Trista!" Cuore hugged the tanned girl's leg

"Heheh how do you always know it's me?" Trista asked

"Your da only one who ever come here!" Cuore smiled

"Well if your Poppy didn't live in the middle of nowhere you would have more visitors" Trista jabbed at John

"Hphm! Who needs the loud annoying citylife!" John crossed his arms

"So how has she been?" Trista asked

"Good she is such a smart child, according to the homeschooling organization she is way past 5th grade, and should be learning high school level material! I'm gonna order that level material next year." John spoke highly "Also she is a fast learner in every type of Martial Arts, Cuore tell Trista how many black belts you have" John smiled

"I gots 6 different one! All are highest degrees!" Cuore smiled

"Amazing…." Trista said astounded

"I had a good friend of mine examine her he told me she has a photographic memory" John told Trista "She can memorize anything, even use it to mimic and perform even the most challenging fighting moves and techniques….." John spoke

"Are we going out Poppy?" Cuore asked

"Yes, yes, are you joining us?" Jon asked Trista

"Sorry but no just came to check on Cuore, and to give her a gift" Trista added "Happy birthday Cuore!" Trista said as she handed her a small square box

Cuore wasted no time in opening it, inside was a silver crescent moon necklace and a heart behind it. Cuore smiled and quickly put it on.

"Cuore this is a very special necklace that will protect you!" Trita stated "You know what a guardian is right? It's just like that! it will protect you if your life is ever in danger" Trita spoke to the child "But only if you wear it okay?"

"Ok, I will always wear it!" Cuore smiled and with that Trita said her goodbyes and left

"Well lets go to bookstore and get that book you have been wanting!" John smiled

* * *

Cuore searched high and low for the book, they must have moved it on her. She finally spotted it on a very high shelf (Well for a 5 year old anyway). Cuore tried to reach but was just too short. Suddenly a small hand reached over her head and grabbed the book she wanted. Cuore turned around to see a girl who looked about eight with blue short hair.

"Is this the book you wanted?" asked the girl

"Mhmm" Cuore shook her head and took the book "Thank you!"

"Hehe you're very welcomed" the older girl smiled

"Amy come on sweetheart you're gonna be late for your cram school!" her mother called out causing the girl to leave

* * *

John took Cuore to a shine the passed by since she really wanted to see what was up the steps. John carried her since there were so many. When they reached the top they saw a small older man and a young black haired girl. She seemed upset another man in a business suit kiss her forehead.

"Behave Raye!" the man said and left her leaving toward the stairs

"I never want to see you again! I hate you! All you care about is your image! How can I look up to you when you dont care about our family?!" Raye screamed

John felt the awkwardness and decided to to leave but young Cuore eyes meet Raye's. She quickly ran up to her. Cuore and Raye stared at each other for a minute.

"Why dont you show him how a ideal person should be?" Cuore said innocently giving her a warm smile before running back to her Poppy

* * *

Later John took the child the beach for some fun in the sun. The girl didnt quiet know how to swim yet though so only play near where she can stand that was until she got swept by a wave. She tried her best to get back to the shallow end but was to weak against the current. John saw this and was about to go after her when a tall brown haired girl who happened to be close to where Cuore was lifted her up since she was tall and was able to stand where tiny Cuore couldn't. She walked her back to shore, Cuore clenching tightly to the girl crying.

"Hey dont cry you ok!" the said softly

"Oh my god are you okay?" John wrapped his arms around her

"mhmm she saved be Poppy" Cuore whipped her tears

"Thank you..." John said extending his hand

"I'm Lita, and its no big deal! Its a good thing I'm pretty tall for my age" she smiled "Be careful for now on okay kid!" Lita said as she patted the girl's head and ventured off

* * *

After the girl calmed down John got her some icecream and they were about to leave the beach when the notice a intense volleyball game was happening. it even and a crowd. They decided to watch it. It was young kids playing all about 8-10 years olders. One girl however was doing extremely well scoring all the points. A young blonde girl.

"Mina Aino from the Paris team has done it and score to victory point!" The announcer boomed

"Wow you did good! You can be a star one day" Cuore smiled as Mina walked out of the volleyball court with her team

"Awww Thanks!" Mina smiled as she and her team claimed their metals

* * *

John finally decided it was time to go home, on the way home John noticed how a bunch of thugs were trying to rob an elderly lady. This angered him deeply but he was going to keep driving until Cuore begged him to stop them so he pulled over and left Cuore locked in the car.

"Bug out old man! It ain't got nothing todo with ya!" Said a thug

"Leave the lady alone or else!" John barked

"Or else what!?" Barked the tug back

"Or Poppy is gonna kick your butt!" Cuore screamed in the car

"Heh I'd love to see this ge….." before he could finish his sentence John flipped the tug over punching his face and breaking the man's nose

the rest charged but all were easily defeated by John. Soon he had cops deal with them. the elderly thanked him and he and Cuore left. Cuore tells her Poppy how she had a great day (with the exception of nearly drowning).

* * *

Exactly two years from that day Cuore was training hard at a dojo She is working to earn her very last highest degree black belt. Her Poppy sits in the background as she performs to the other masters. When she finishes she bows to each of them. All of them converse and finally all approves her earn her final belt. Her Poppy gives her a big hug and congratulates her. She had also finished school that year and made plans to attend a private college after the summer vacation. But her and John had no idea their lives were about to change.

"Hey Poppy can I go to that bookstore you took me to when I turned 5?" Cuore asked "I'll be careful!"

"Sure but its already late so be quick okay?" John said handing her some yen

"I will!" The girl said with a smile

As Cuore went off John went home, he had no idea he was followed by a car. He had decided to bake Cuore a birthday cake went downstairs. The men in the the car that followed him drenched the kitchen with gasoline and lit it up and ran. While that was happening John was still downstairs to finish working on the birthday present for Cuore. Some time later he notice a burning smell and race up stairs only as soon as he got to the door he realised the whole wooden home was engulfed in flames the upstairs was even caving in thats when a support beam fell on him trapping him under it.

"Thats what you get old man! You had us lock up for two years!" the thug growled

*Yo the kid is on her way there and she sees the flames!* a voice came through a walkie talkie

"Look like your kid is gonna join you! And if she magically doesn't we'll find her and heh who knows what we'll do maybe kill her or sell her hahahahaha" the thug laughed as he left

"You bastards!" John screamed

Young Cuore came home to the burning flames and wasted no time in racing in it to located her Poppy leaving a new book she bought laying on the front steps to the home.

"POPPY!" Cuore screamed looking frantically she had tossed her jacket and shoes due them catching fire and even took off her necklace and placed it in her pocket

"Cu-ore?" A weak voice came

"Oh no Poppy! Hold on I'm coming!" Cuore raced through the flames some of the burning ceiling fell on her back burning right to her skin she cried out in pain but still pushed forward

"No you have to leave you'll die!" John weakly spoke "Take that box with you and run far away into the woods!" "Remember those thugs two years ago? they are waiting for you! you mustn't be seen you understand! Let them believe you died! Now get out of here!"

"Leave!" He shouted

Cuore grabbed the small box that rested on the fireplace she also took the picture of her and John that was next to it and fled into the forest the thugs waited near the front of the home and assumed the girl died after an hour past and left. Not long after the fire department finally discovered the fire and put it out. John's body was found soon after. The also assumed Cuore died due to the new book laying on the steps and the shoes she wore near John's body and due the fact she is nowhere to be found. What that ruled her official cause of death was they believe her body must have burned to nothing but ashes. Trista arrived some time after the fire to check on them only to discovered the fire incident, she let out the tears as she watched them carry her dear friend's body away and horrible news about the they speculated what may have happened to her Cuore ran to the only other place she had known her whole life, the part of the city her and John went to. She remembered and old building that is abandon there that use to belong to a gym. The next day news broke out about how a mysterious fire caused the death of an older man and his child. Cuore wondered around for hours with no purpose she had read the article which only brought grief. She found her necklace in her pocket and put it on. She eventually broke down crying infront of some video game place just as it started to pour. The girl sat there on a bench and cried for what seemed like forever. Suddenly she notice rain wasn't falling on her no more, she realized an umbrella was over her head.

"You'll catch a cold…." a blonde girl said leaving her the umbrella and went inside the arcade

"so what….." Cuore mumbled soon the blond come back with hot chocolate

"Here!" the girl handed Cuore a cup

"Hey Serena come on Melvin is dying to try this new game!" Serena's friend called out

"Coming!"I'm gonna head in…..I understand if you dont want to hang around some stranger but you should atleast get out of the rain okay?" Serena spoke gentle and went back inside leaving the girl with hot chocolate and an umbrella

"It's all my fault…...Poppy its all my fault" Cuore mumbled as she stood up and left


	2. Seeing is Believing

_**Seeing is Believing**_

_**(Still sorta a prologue only in series timeframe)**_

**(A/N) Okay before I begin I want to make note that everything that happens in the show will not change and no I'm not doing every single episode god that take years lol. If anything it may help explain certain episodes better (like how some1 knew to go somewhere) and have my own made up ones too. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Three years later after the prologue**

"Oh no! I'm late for school again! MOTHER! WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME UP IN TIME FOR THE FIRST BELL?" Serena wailed

"I did, Serena, three times. And each time you said you were getting up right away….." Serena's mom sighed

"And you believed me?" Serena groaned as she was about to run out the door

"Serena!" Serena' mom called out for her

"I've got to go!" Serena whined

"Aren't you forgetting something dear?" Serena's mom smirked

"What?" Serena eyes raised when her mom handed her a lunch bag"Hmm oh yeah bye mom! See you after school" as she was leaving Serena yawned "I'm so sleepy! Why can't today be Saturday?"

"Hold it still I can feel it's tongue!" some kid barked the other wailed "I'm trying"

"Hey stop it! Leave that cat alone!" Serena noticed this and chased the kids away "Rotten brats! You poor thing! Did those creepy kids hurt you kitty?" Serena said softly as she made sure the cat wasn't harmed"You're okay, but how about I take this bandage off you." Serena said as she pulled it off "Huh? Is that a crescent moon?" Suddenly the can jumps away

"This girl...I sense something…." the cat thought to herself

"Uhh nice kitty….Oh great I'm really late!" Serena gasped as she realized she is late and runs off

*Could she be the one?* the cat pondered

Sometime after school and the trip to Molly's Mom's store

"Oh no how can I tell mom I flunked another test?" Serena whined and then crumbles up the paper "How can I show her this thing?" and she tosses it over her head to land on someone's head

"Watch it meatball head!" Sneered Darien

"Hm sorry!" Serena apologized

"A thirty? Are you stupid or just incredibly lazy?" Sneered Darien again as he looked at the paper

"Pfffhhh how dare you give me that!" Serena fumed as she marched off "The nerve of that guy calling me meatball head! But he sure is cute" Serena blushed

*Hm something about that girl….* Darien thinks

Sometime after Serena transforms into Sailor Moon

"Oh my god Luna that was so scary but fun at the same time!" Serena squealed

"Serena detransform before someone sees you!"

Just as Serena was about to detransform a young figure notices the comoshing behind the building. That figure was none other than Cuore.

"Hm Wh-what the?" Cuore sees Sailor Moon detransform "Whoah!"

"EEEEEEEEEEE Tuxedo Mask!" Serena squealed again

"Shhh Serena I thought I heard something!" Luna ordered as she looked around

"Did that cat just talk?!" Cuore thought to herself as she hide behind the front of the building

"Kill joy!" Serena whined

"Better get out of here..." Cuore thought as she ran off

"Luna I'm hungry lets go!" Serena stated

"Fine...but still I swear I heard something..." Luna mumbled the last part as they left

* * *

About five weeks later Serena was at school Serena Melvin and Molly and another were gossiping about this new girl at their school. Serena may a joke probably being a snob. It was all fun and games until the new girl noticed. Causing them to immediately shut up. The new girl glanced their way causing Serena trying to play it off with laughter as if they were kidding. Later Serena was walking home

"I cant wait to go home and have a snack!" Serena thought blissfully "But then mom will ask how the test went….I better slow down…..." Serena realized and did till she noticed the new girl

"*gasp* Thats the new girl" Serena noticed "Hmm She looks really bummed"

"Meooow!" Luna cried as she jumped out of nowhere at the new girl

"*Gasp!*" Serena was shocked

"Aaaaahhhh" the new girl squealed in surprise as Luna landed on her shoulder "Oh you sure gave me a start kitty…..What are you doing? Playing lion at the Serengeti?" Amy spoke as she scratched under Luna's chin tenderly causing Lunato purr in delight

*What am I doing?* Luna realized she was getting distracted

*Wonder what is Luna doing?* Serena wondered

"You are so cute with your little crescent moon….I wish I could have a nice kitty just like you" the new girl said still tenderly scratching Luna's head

"Hehehe LUNA!" Serena called

"Meow?" Luna saw Serena and went to her

"Hmm?" the new girl notice the sudden absence of Luna

"Yeah come here my little kitty! That a girl! Sorry she bothered you. Amy right?" Serena asked as Luna was in her arms "Hehehehehehe"

"Your name is Serena right?" Amy asked

"Uh huh!" responds Serena

"Melvin told me about you...He said you thought I'd be a total snob…." Amy spoked with a bit sadness

"Uh um that was just gossip…." Serena said feeling ashamed

"...I also heard you guys thought I was a brain farm reject…..." Amy added with more sadness

Serena felt really bad about she acted and decided to show Amy around. She showed her the neighborhood and local stores. After Amy asked where the Library was Luna had whispered something to Serena fearing Amy may be an enemy, this of course was ignored by Serena. She also showed Amy her favorite arcade. This is where Amy owned at Serena's favorite video game on her first try, even attracting a crowd. She had to rush out the door to her after school computer class though dropping her floppy disk.

At the computer school

"Would it be a problem if I see what the class is like?" ask Cuore at the front desk

"Sure follow that girl and sit at any seat" said a eerier lady "and use this disk" she added

"Ok!" Cuore said taking the disk "Hm oh there is an empty desk by the door..." mumbled Cuore while taking a seat

"Oh no my disk I must have left it at the arcade!" Amy realized "I'll just have to type up my homework right now!" Amy proclaimed while taking books out of her bag till a hand touched her shoulder

"Hello Amy!" the eerier lady said causing Amy to be startled "I'm very impressed with the energy you put into this course! Your my best student so I choose you to lead the class today okay!"

Amy smiled "Sure!"

"Good class will start in a minute" the lady added

"*sigh* That was really close! I thought for sure she was going to scold me for not having my disk" Amy sighed in relief

"Hm how do you work this thing…." mumbled the girl as she messed with the disk "Uhhh hm okay its in the computer so how do you start it?" Cuore fiddled with the computer "Hey how do you….huh?" Cuore was in the middle of asking for help when she noticed something odd "Why is he staring blankly at that screen? /he looks like a zombie" Cuore mumbled confused "Hm everyone is like that! this is so weird…." Cuore noticed

At the same time Serena was about to return Amy's disk when Darien came up. Serena ran off afraid he heard Luna talking. Luna forced Serena to look at the disk and they found out it transmits any energy draining frequency to whoever is looking at the screen, a brainwashing program. Serena and Luna rush to the school to stop the Negaverse.

"Who is in charge of this bogus class!" Serena barges in the classroom in some sort of a disguise

"My I help you ma'am? Is there an emergency of some kind? Tell me!" Amy demanded

*She isn't all zombified!* Cuore noticed

"...No more like a total meltdown crisis Amy!" Serena barked back believing she has something to do with it

"uh Have we met?" Amy said confused

"No time to act dumb now!" Serena hollard

"Its time for Sailor Moon" Luna whispered as Serena transformed

"Not again!" Cuore groaned hiding under the desk

"*Gasp* Sailor Moon!" Amy said surprised suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth

"W-What!?" Sailor Moon said shocked as Amy struggled

"Hehehe Oh Amy cant I ever leave you in charge for one minute?" said that eerier lady as she transformed into a monster

"Oh great!" Cuore groaned as she tried to crawl to the exit

Sailor Moon fights the creature for awhile then all the Zombified student attack Sailor Moon. The monster shoved Amy into a computer screen. Suddenly her forehead started to glow.

"*gasp* Whats this mark from?" the monster said surprised

"Mercury!" Luna said shocked "She is not from the negaverse she is one of us! Amy is Sailor Mercury!" Luna realized and then got Mercury's pen

"Who needs your energy anyway" the monster grunted as she tossed Amy aside

"Woah! Is she okay?" Cuore said scared as she look to the aisle Amy was in

"You just failed this class hahahahaha" the monster laughed as she crept closer to Amy

"AAAAHHH" Amy screamed in fear as the monster was about to hack her up

"Amy take this!" Luna announced sliding her the pen Amy grabbed it and got out of the way "Shout Mercury Power!" Luna screamed and she did and transformed

"Wh-What? She is like Sailor Moon!" Cuore said surprised "I need to get out of here!" Cuore scurred out the door unnoticed

* * *

Two weeks later Serena and Amy hear rumors of how buses keep disappearing at some shine. Serena's friends convince her to go to the Shine anyway though. Amy asks for Serena to pick her up a good luck charm since she is too busy.

"Ahhh haaaa your back already! Want more charms right!" Said a strange old man "You'll miss your bus! You better go!" the old man added

"Grampa why wont you ever wear your glasses?" said a priestess

"Cause I dont need them!" the grampa stated

"Those aren't even the same girls grandpa!" the priestess continued while the grandpa laughed"And you say you dont need glasses" she added with a sigh

"Wow she is really something! It almost makes me want to study about temples and stuff! Hahahaha" Serena laughed as her friends stared at her in disbelief

"Time to activate those good luck charms!" said a mysterious man

"Something is happening to those girls!" the priestess noticed "I feel a strange force her! An evil force!" the priestess said with a dramatic poses "HA I wont have evil forces near our temple!" she added with dramatic flare "You must be banished!" "AAAAAAAHHHHHH" She than did some more dramatic poses while slapping Serena with sancerat paper on her forehead cause Serena to pass out

"Ahhhh" Molly gasped in surprise along with the other friend

"Sorry I guess I made a mistake" the priestess apologized "Help me get her inside" she added

Serena made a quick recovery after hearing something about a cute guy, the priestess has been identified as Raye by her helper. Luna notices a strong vibe from the priestess. Later outside Luna makes Serena get Amy so they can investigate the disappearing buses. They are waiting for a bus to come to see where it goes. Just as it comes Serena chickens out at the last second but theyy do watch as the bus disappears into a vortex. Luna forces Serena to try again after Serena spoke with Raye, Luna also leaves Raye a present. The stop just before Raye's temple though Cuore got on the bus. She had also placed her headphones on her head and closed her eyes asleep. Luna partially forces Serena onto the bus.

"They are unconscious!" Luna examined

"Driver you're going to have to pull over because this bus is under arrest for making totally bogus runs! I SAID STOOOOOP" Serena screamed after the bus driver wasn't listening but she shut the door and they went into a vortex

"Oh no they're gone!" Amy said in horror as she got there too late

With Raye

"Jad your little game is over" Raye proclaimed

"What do you mean?" Jad tried to act innocent

"I know you're the one behind the buses disappearing! And all the other trouble we've been having! here" Raye cut him off "So admit it you're guilty!"

"Hehehehe I'm guilty!" Jad laughed evilly "And you cant do a thing" he added as he began to drag Raye into a vortex

"Whats that ahhhh" Raye was forced into the Vortex

Serena is forced out of the bus when inside the vortex and turns into Sailor Moon. She sees Raye in trouble and rushes over to her. Raye's forehead starts to glow.

"*Yawn* Where am I?" Cuore peeked her head towards the window to see Sailor Moon and Raye "Huh?" Cuore is confused as she shuts her headphones off

"Mars Power!" Raye screams

"Hm? NOT AGAIN!" Cuore watched in disbelief

* * *

Fourteen weeks later. Serena is once again running late to school. Untill she runs into some trouble that is…

"Aaahhh" Serena screams as she runs into some guy

"hey why dont you watch where you're going!" the guy in purple fumes

"Oh I'm sorry eeeepppp" Serena just then notices how thug like they are

"Yeah well apology not accepted you little dweeb!" they whined holding his "Hurt' leg

"Did you hear that! Maybe your lunch money will make him feel better!" they guy's friend in yelloe stated

"How's about a facelift!" Says a brave girl

"What?" every thug said as they looked at the girl

"You heard me! I think you better apologized to this nice young lady if you know whats best for you!" the brave girl stormed

"uuuuuoooooohhh We're shaking" says the one in yellow

"Well looky here! This chick thinks she is stronger than we are dontcha babe?" the guy in white mock as he placed a hand on the brave girl's shoulder

"Dont call me babe! HAA" the brave girl stated as she flipped the guy in white and he fell with a grunt the guy in yellow charged with a fist but the brave girl easily dodged it "Take that!" the brave girl easily kneed him in the gut "Now apologized and move your sorry carcass!" the brave girl glared at the purple shirt guy

"Uuuhhh Sorry" he stated and ran off

"Are you alright?" the brave girl turned her attention to Serena

"Yeah thanks!" Serena said still a bit scared

"Take care kid!" the brave girl waved bye and continued walking

*What beautiful earning!* Serena thought as the girl left *Wow she's amazing*

*Hmmm I sense something* Luna thought to herself

At school

"What a lousy day! First my lunch gets all squished this morning, then I get detention again" Serena gloomed over her bad luck "*Gasp* The karate maniac! I wonder what she is doing here!" Serena said to herself as she sees the brave girl from earlier

"Hi Serena!" Melvin greets

"AAAAHHH" Serena is surprised "Melvin dont creep up on me like that!" Serena angrily stated as she grabbed Melvin's collar

"I didn't creep up on you! I was just going to warn you about her!" Melvin tried to plead his case

"What?" Serena seemed confused

"She is new here! And according to my notes her name is Lita, she got transfered from her old school for fighting. Everyone is keeping their distance, you should do the same! This girl sound like major trouble! Huh?" Melvin looked up to see Serena was gone "Oh where she go? Ahh Serena have you lost your mind? Don't sneak up on her!" Melvin warned

"What do you want!" Lita barked

"Ah Nothing! Hahahaha just walking by…." Serena laughed nervously

"You're the girl I met on the way to school today right?" Lita's mode quickly changed

"Oh you remembered that huh?" Serena laughed

"Here have a seat!" Lita offered

"Is it true you were kicked out of your old school for fighting?" Serena asked blissfully

"Well sorta" Lita mumbled

"She gone bonkers" Melvin said in shock

"Do you want some of my homemade muffins?" Lita offered

"Yeah! I mean I dont usually eat sweets but if you insist" Serena said innocently

"No don't" Melvin grumbled

"They got chocolate chips too *munch*" Serena was in heaven

"Thanks I made them myself! Usually I'm really hungry and eat a ton, but everyone has been so mean I lost my appetite!" Lita pouted

"*Mmmhhh* Thats cause they are scared of you!" Serena bluntly stated "I mean they are scared of your reputation..." Serena added

"Oh" Lita was surprised

"Theres a full report on you already! Word gets around here fast in this place!" Serena explained

"Oh well maybe I should transfer to a foreign school…." Lita thought

"Are you crazy!" Serena said shocked "What for!? You''l be the mysterious new girl!"

"You mean the karate maniac?" Lita smirked

"Hehehe Who would call you that?" Serena lied

"Only Serena would make friends with a martial arts psychopath!" Melvin grumbled

Serena showed Lita around. eventually leading to the arcade. Lita teased Serena about how she like Andrew only to run off and play a game while Serena blabbered. Amy and Raye meet up with Serena and Lita in the arcade. They notice a guy playing the claw machine and winning everything. Lita really seemed to notice though. Game machine Joe seemed to stole her heart. As Joe was leaving her was attacked by Zoisite.

"What's going on here!" Lita barked causing Zoisite to look at her

"So who is this?" Zoisite sneered

"Leave him alone if you know what's good for you!" Lita announced

"Nuisance I was so close!" Zoisite whined

"Now take off!" Lita ordered as she skidded in front of Joe

"Excuse me but this was a private conversation" Zoisite smoothly stated

"Not anymore!" Lita stated as she charged attacking

"Buzz off kid! Before I get angry" Zoisite groaned as she dodged every blow

"I said leave him alone!" Lita growled

"But I'm not finished yet" Zoisite smirked

"You are nooooow!" Lita boomed charging again, she uses her earing to distract Zoisite and was able to land a blow

"You're gonna regret that!" Zoisite growled "You don't know what you're dealing with"

"LITA! THERE YOU ARE" Serena called out "Oh no she's fighting again!" Serena runs toward them"What happened did she hurt you?" Serena asked Joe

"No it was her! Are you okay?" Lita tried to explain

"What was that all about you guys huh?" Serena asked confused

"Don't touch me! I don't need all you girls swarming all over me!" Joe barked in pain as he ran off

"Fine let him go away! If he is going to be so ungrateful…." Serena said annoyed suddenly Lita chased after him"Oooh Lita" Serena called out "...Does this mean I can keep all the prizes?" Serena called out again

"Serena be serious! There are strong forces coming from both of them!" Luna spoke

"Huh?" Serena was surprised

"We have to keep a very close eye on them, discreetly..." Luna stated

"Both of them are you sure?" Serena said skeptical

"Of course I'm sure!" Luna looked at Serena

"Lita hold on I'm coming with you!" Serena called out following

"*sigh* Greeaat that is definitely discreet….." Luna sighed close behind

Lita caught up with Joe at a cafe where they started to talk. Joe showed Lita his powers. Suddenly Zoisite attacked them out of nowhere. She knocked Lita into the wall and continued to advance toward Joe. Serena checked on Lita only to discover that she is angrier than ever and chases after Zoisite. Zoisite continues to attack Joe she forces him to transform into a monster. Lita and Sailor Moon arrives in time to witness it. The monster starts attacking and Lita steps in. Her forehead begins to glow.

"Aw man its really late! I better get back….huh?" Cuore look down at the park to see Lita pick up a monster ""

"...Lita use this to transform! Its your best hope!" Luna announced

"How did you learn to talk?" Lita is surprised

"What the?" Cuore looked over the rails

"Jupiter Power!" Lita screams

"Jeez why do I keep running into these people?" Cuore mumbled as she ran off

* * *

Seven week passed since that day, now the scouts are in a tough bind when Zoisite and Malachite trap the scouts in a dangerous sphere. That was until a orange outfitted heroine steps in.

"*Whisple* up here guys!" Shouted a masked heroine

"Where she come from!"Malachite said annoyed

"I'm Sailor Venus and if your looking to make any trouble" Sailor Venus announced "Here it come right back at ya!" Sailor Venus proclaimed followed by ant attack burning Malachite hands

"She broken the force field! How could she!" Zoisite said shocked

"Hey what happened?" Sailor Mars asked confused

"She set us free" Sailor Moon realized "Sailor Venus! She's our fifth scout you guys!" Sailor Moon took notices

"Thats right Sailor Scouts, the fifth scout's here! And I'm here guardian Artemis. Meet Sailor Venus! We're united at last!" Artemis proclaimed "Looking sharp there kitty cat" he added as he got next to Luna

"You haven't changed…." Luna bluntly stated

"Enough! We did come here to put on some skunk jamboree!" Zoisite growled

"Too bad your moon dust creeps!" shouted Sailor Moon

"Malachite! Zoisite! return at once!" Queen Beryl ordered

"We don't have the crystals, Queen Beryl" Malachite called out

"I know that! But its too risky! Let them be! return now!" Queen Beryl demanded

"We can win!" Zoisite tried to argue

"Zoisite never question me!" Queen Beryl barked

"We better hit it!" Malachite groaned

"We're in for an earful..." Zoisite sighed

"You got lucky this time! But everybody's luck runs out sometime!" Malachite steamed as they disappeared

Over at the lighthouse Cuore was standing at the top of the lighthouse looking out at the sea. Soon though she heard voices below her. She glanced down and saw all the scouts.

"Sailor Venus! I can't believe this!" Sailor Jupiter said surprised

"Really! Its great to be here!"

"Oh are you the Moon Princess we are looking for?" Sailor Moon asked

"I don't know..." Sailor Venus simply stated

"I hated to be a kill joy but its late girls! We should go before you parents realize you all are gone!" Luna announced

"Ahhh Your right! Mom will freak if I dont get home! It was great meeting bye!" Serena squealed as she raced home

"What a ditz…..Hey we all usually meet at my Temple here is the directions!" Sailor Mars told Venus

"Bye"Mars Mercury and Jupiter all said their goodbyes and ran off

"Artemis This is soooo awesome! I finally got a team!" Sailor Venus squealed in delight as she detransformed

"Mina we should leave too….Before your mother will notice your gone" Artemis sighed

"Yeah, Yeah okay….." Mina groaned as she ventured home

"Hm, somehow I'm not surprised I saw her….." Cuore said sarcastically "Its late I should go too" Cuore sighed as she made her way down the lighthouse

* * *

Sometime after the first season ended. It's so weird to Cuore she doesn't seem to understand why people cannot remember the Sailor Scouts. She notices how how its like they never existed in general. She played with her necklace pondering on why people can just forget they existed.

"Hmm weird. One day thats all these people can talk about then the next they act as if they never were." Cuore thought out loud "But I saw them….I saw them all even who they really are…...I know they are real!" Cuore seemed so confused "Did I miss something?" She added as she fondled with her necklace

Soon after everyone lost their memory all the scouts reconnected with each other. Even reclaiming their Sailor Scout Powers. Now they are force to deal with a new threat though. Cuore is about to get seriously tangled up with these Sailor Scouts. Can she be able to handle the craziness they bring, and find room in her heart to accept them?

_**Well thats it for this chapter and there is more to come. Yes I did my homework on the episodes which is why it took so long to write out parts of the episodes. Hopefully it'll be the last time I do 5 different episodes in a row. Hoped you enjoyed and stay tuned! **_


	3. Change

_**Change**_

**(A/N) This chapter is where it kinda really begins to tell the story, It takes place in season 2, the season about the tree, Alan and Ann. The first two were more about leading up to the main parts of the story. Explaining many "how's" and "why's" in the this story. Also HOLY SH!T Viz re-dubbed the whole Sailor Moon series! Even Stars all uncut, this is news to me! Just found out! Don't know if I'm happy or not...I loved the original one even if it was corny and censored. But Stars is dubbed! Its gonna be a love hate I know it! So anyway enjoy and leave a comment. Also thanks LoveInTheBattleField for your support.^_^**

* * *

TheScouts were pulled out of their beds when wind of a Negaverse monster was reeking havoc in the streets of Japan. The Scouts were in an intense battle as the monster did it's best to thrashed past the Scouts to steal the life force of innocent sleeping people.

"Serena! You got to be more careful! You nearly got hit!" Sailor Mars growled

"Sorry! But that this is sneaky and quick!" Sailor Moon cried back

"Woah! This thing is a pain!" Sailor Venus grunted as she was forced back by the creature

"RRRRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHHH! You puny Sailor Runts won't defeat me! Hahahahaha" The monster taunted

"Thats it I'm taking it down!" Sailor Jupiter hollard has she leaped up at the monster

Meanwhile on a street near there Cuore was just leaving a mini market to buy some bread and water bottles. She started her way back to her abandon building. She looked up to the sky light up. Suddenly it appeared it was about to rain, she started to rush to beat the rain. But just as she turned the corner it started to pour.

"Ah crud! Damn I knew I should have took that umbrella!" Cuore groaned as she ran through the rain

It was raining so hard though you couldn't even see that far ahead of you. She ran as quick as she could while also being able to keep her balance. Something caught her ears as she made another turn. It sounded like a fight

"Woooooaaaah!" Sailor Jupiter cried out as she was tossed back

"Ooooh Lita I got you!" Sailor Mars slide to catch her

"Thanks!" Sailor Jupiter smiled

"Almost got all the data on this thing!" Sailor Mercury stated as she typed on her mini computer not really paying attention

"Hehehehehe Fool always be weary of your surrounding!" The monster laughed as it sent a blast ray at Mercury

"Amy!" Sailor Jupiter screamed pushing Amy and herself out of the way

"Whats going on over…Huh?" Cuore turned her head to the direction of the noise only to see a bright flash of the monster's attack "AAAAAARRRRUUUUGGGG" Cuore cried out as the blast landed a hit right on her back

"*GASP*" Each Scout gasp as they hear the sickening cry of pain

"Oh my gosh!" Amy gasped out as she rushed to the painful cry

*What just happened? Why am I in so much pain? Am I dying? Poppy I guess I'll see you soon….* Cuore thoughts drifted in her head as she laid motionless

"Hahahahahaha thats what happens when you fool don't pay attention!"

"Serena quick attack!" Luna screeched

"Moon Scepter Elimination" Sailor Moon cried while the monster was distracted

"Noooooooo!" The monster cried out as it was destroyed

"Speak for yourself!" Mina sighed

As that was happening Cuore's necklace started to glow.

~It appears she needs my help~ The necklace spoke which isn't audible to anyone ~Hm! Her heart! Its not beating! I must hurry!~ The necklace noted as it slowly tried to heal Cuore

"Guys quick! Over her!" Amy screamed as she detransformed and huddled over Cuore "She's hurt really bad!" Amy wailed as she cradled Cuore

"Its all my fault! I should have taken the blast!" Lita guilty spoke as she and the other detransformed when they got to Amy

"Lita it isn't your fault! Its that monster's fault!" Serena soothed

"Serena is right its mine! I wasn't paying attention and she tried to hit me!" Amy sadly spoke soon she felt her hand feel moist and noticed blood "We must get her to a hospital quickly!" Amy announced

"And tell them what! A monster attacked? As far as Japan knows they don't exist!" Mina said worriedly

"Take her to my Temple! Its close and we can treat her there!" Raye thought quickly everyone agreed and Lita lifted her up tenderly

* * *

"Amy you finish bandaging her?" Lita asked knocking on the door

"Yeah….But she looks very pale" Amy said nervously "Her heart rate is very slow too..." Amy added

"Will she be okay?" Serena poked her head in the door

"Um I think so….But she needs to rest" Amy sighed

"Whoah she is is soooo little!" Mina eye rose "Raye your clothes looks huge on her!" Mina said surprised

"They were the oldest ones I have!" Raye scratched the back of her head

"Seriously guys we really need to let her rest!" Amy tried to shew the out the guest room

"She must be Sammy's age!" Serena noticed as she slipped passed Amy and got a closer look

"Serena please, let the child rest!" Luna sighed

"Fine" Serena pouted

"Its late maybe we all should go home now before our parents finds out we are gone" Amy said looking at her watch

"Wow its already 1:00!" Raye said surprised

The girls said their goodbyes and all started to leave. Each girl going their separate way. Amy turned the corner and stopped walking then she leaned against the wall.

*If I hadn't been so focused on analyzing the Negaverse monster she wouldn't have gotten hurt! I feel awful, it should have been me!* Amy gloomed thoughts ran as she looked at her blood stained shirt

Raye checked on Cuore before she went to bed. She made she she looked comfortable as she rested.

"Feel better soon okay" Raye whispered as she turned the lights off

As soon as Raye left Cuore's necklace light up. It started to work it's magic and started to heal Cuore surrounding her entire body in a glow through the whole night.

~There this should help her! It is good that I can heal her or else she would have died!~ The necklace spoke ~Now that I'm awoken I will lead her to her destiny~ The necklace spoke again

* * *

The sun started to rise bringing light into the Temple. Cuore's eyes furried as the sun light up the room. She stirred and soon became wary of her surroundings, this caused her to shoot up. She instantly regretted it however and cringed in pain.

"Wh-Where am I?" Cuore groaned "No better question, how am I alive?" Cuore spoke confused suddenly she heard footsteps and quickly laid back down pretending to still be asleep

"Strange I would have sworen I heard someone talking…." Raye thought out loud as she glanced in the room and then left after hearing a phone ringing

*That girl! She is Sailor Mars!* Cuore thought as she sneaked a peak at Raye before she left *Did the Scouts save me?* Cuore wondered *Well I can't pondered on this I gotta leave!* Cuore thought as she slowly got up on opened a window to climb out of it

"Hey Amy!...No she is still asleep….You want me to check her bandage?...Okay I get it she needs new one, I'll do it right now! Bye" Raye spoke outside the door somewhere and started to go to the guest room

*Oh crap!* Cuore thought as she was sitting on the window *I need to move fast!* Cuore quickly as she could hopped down from the window

"Okay little patient! Time to change your…...Huh! She is gone!" Raye eyes nearly burst as she entered the room

*I….I know this Temple! I was here as a girl!* Cuore thought as she limped toward the exist *The stairs! They are this way!* Cuore thoughts ran through her mind as she raced

"OOOOoooohhhhh where are you kid! Hey kid? Come back, you're hurt!" Raye called looking

*Damn! She is gonna find me!* Cuore groaned in her mind breathing heavy as did her best to get down the stairs, just as she go down the bus came *Yes!*

"Hey wait come back!" Raye called out see Cuore enter the bus "You need help!" Raye screamed running down each step but it was too late the bus road off "Damn it! she got away!" Raye breath out

*Good I got away!* Cuore sighed in relief

~That was reckless!~ The necklace boomed

"Huh? Who said that!" Cuore said surprised since she was the only one there

~Me! Your Necklace!~ The necklace proclaimed ~Cuore you shouldn't be so reckless~ The scolded

*How is this possible?* Cuore thought surprised

~Because it just is!~ The necklace answered

"What! You heard me!" Cuore eyes rose

~Of course, I am your guardian after all!~ The necklace sound proud

"What? I don't understand!" Cuore said confused as she sat down

~You must remember! Trista gave me to you!~ The necklace tried to rock her memory

"I thought she was just kidding, saying that cause I was a kid!" Cuore said in disbelief "She was serious!" Cuore was shocked

~Trista never kids around~ the necklace replied

"I must have hit my head! I am talking to my necklace! This can't be real!" Cuore said in disbelief

~Oh this is quiet real Cuore~ The necklace tried to convince her

"Yeah right, and pigs can fly…." Cuore shook her head

~Must I prove myself?~ The necklace sighed

"How?" Cuore raised her eyes

~Okay I'll prove it then~ The necklace said almost as if it were smirking

Suddenly Cuore's eyes began to glow as did the necklace.

*Why can't I move my body?* Cuore thought *Wait why can't I even talk?!* Cuore realized her voice is muted

"Oh thats because I have control of it! Trista designed this in case of an emergency like the Negaverse finding you to soon!" The necklace explained

*Cool…...give me my body back!* Cuore thought angrily

"Oh yeah hehehe sorry" The necklace giggled as it switches places

"NEVER do that again!" Cuore growled

~Sorry but I cannot make that promise, if the Negaverse comes after you while you are not ready I must be able to protect you~ The necklace responded ~Also now that I'm awoken I must lead you to your destiny!~ The necklace told her

"Huh?" Cuore eyes rose "De-Destiny?"

~Yes Trista told me to lead you to your destiny when you were old enough~ The necklace spoke

"What destiny?" Cuore asked confused

~...Eh? Uhhh that is a very good question…~ The necklace started to sound nervous

"...You dont even know what my destiny is do you?" Cuore asked monotonely

~Well no, Trista was suppose to explain it to you…..~ The necklace answered

"Great so I got a talking necklace that suppose to 'lead me to my destiny' and you dont even know what that is! Oh and you can control my body at will, can this day get any better?" Cuore spoke annoyed

~Yes you need to go back to school!~ The necklace answered her

"What?" Cuore eyes rose

~The Scouts, Trista is a Scout! So they must be involved in your destiny!~ The necklace pondered

"No! What if they find out my past! I want nothing to do with other people!" Cuore growled

~They don't need to know any of that, but we must find out what your destiny is and they may be your only hope!~ The necklace tried to convince its case ~I promise they don't need to know anything about it, they don't even need to know who you really are! okay?~ The necklace tried to reason

"You're gonna make me go no matter what huh?" Cuore sighed defeated

~Yup!~ The necklace cheered

"Guess I need to make fake paperwork so I can get in" Cuore sighed "Uh do you have a name?" Cuore asked

"Of course, its Ryūketsu (Rui-ket-su) Mezzanotte (Mez-zan-nota)"

* * *

Cuore spent the next seven weeks recovering. During that time however much has happened in the fight Allan and Ann. Some time during her recovery the fight with them ended. Serena and the scouts and Darien reconnected. Now there is a new twist. A small pink haired child who resembles Serena has entered into the Scout's lives. As that was happening however Cuore fully recovered and is now up and about on the streets again.

~A library?~ Ryūketsu asked confused

"Yes, I can make fake paperwork here. I'm kinda computerless you know" Cuore whispered "Okay just got to hack onto the schools database and copy someones formats so I have a basic outline on what I'm doing..." Cuore whispered as she typed on the computer

~What?~ Ryūketsu seemed lost

"*sigh* I'm going to make a copy someones students papers thats put into the school and edit it so it says my name and things about me. Then the hard part is getting into the school without any suspicion" Cuore answered "There I got someone! okay now I just got to copy it and paste it in a folder, then alter it."

After several minutes Cuore finally sat back and smirked. She then printed every paper she needed and then deleted everything. Monday came by and Ryūketsu almost had to foce Cuore to the school.

"Okay how I going to get into this school without any guardians?" Cuore looked at the building

~Leave that to me!~ Ryūketsu answered

"Oookay…." Cuore said defeated as she entered the building "Um hi I wish to enroll here…." Cuore spoke barely able to look over the front office desk

"Where is your parent or guardian?" The lady asked

"Uhh well…." Cuore began but suddenly her necklace glowed

"You may go see the guiding counselor then" came a almost robotic voice from the lady

"Ryūketsu is that you?" Cuore whispered only to receive a nod yes and Cuore walked to the counselor, when she got the the counselor looked robotic as well

"Cuore put you paper work on file" came Ryūketsu spoke right away

"Right...How are you doing that?" Cuore asked confused as she put her files on the computer

"Hehehehe one day I'll explain but for now hurry I can't control them for long" Ryūketsu urged

"Okay done. Um I start Monday, oh god haven't done school in like forever….." Cuore groaned as she was leaving

* * *

Not far from there Rini was out and about with her Luna ball, she is thinking quietly to herself as she was heading home from school. Trying to figure out where on earth can the Silver Crystal would be. Suddenly Catzi appears, she quickly attacks the defenceless child. Rini tries to escape by running as fast as she can.

"Go away I'm just a kid!" Rini cries out as she runs

"Yeah right kid, you got something I want!" Catzi smirked blasting fire at Rini's feet

"Help!" Rini cries out again just around the corner Cuore hear the small voice

"Huh!" Cuore turns the corner to see the endangered Rini "I have to help her!" Cuore whispered *Why do I feel the need to help? The Sailor Scouts are the heroes not me!*

~No! She is from the Negaverse! You are not….~ Ryūketsu started but Cuore picked up the pole on the ground and went running

*I can't just sit here and watch, I have to help her!* "Back off!" Cuore screamed as she swung hitting Catzi hard "Run! Hurry!" Cuore ordered

"Right!" Rini scrambled to her feet and took off

"Oooohhh Your gonna pay for that brat!" Catzi growled as she blasted fire at Cuore sending her flying towards a dumpster

"Gaaah!" Cuore cried out

~You need to run away!~ Ryūketsu said concerned

"Get back here you little pest!" Catzi realized Rini running away

"Leave her alone!" Cuore sprung up and tackled Catzi

"Get off!" Catzi growled blasting Cuore away again

~Damn it!~ Ryūketsu grunted, then the necklace glowed again Ryūketsu switched places with Cuore

"Reached Negaverse scum! Bring it!" Ryūketsu barked as she twirled the pole into a fighting stance

"You serious kid?" Catzi laughed but was soon quick sweep by Ryūketsu followed by a strong swing

"Leave now!" barked Ryūketsu "Before I get serious!"

"You'll regret this kid!" Catzi hissed as she disappeared

"Woah! Your strong!" Rini spoke as she poked her head from the corner and by that time Ryūketsu switch back with Cuore

"Uh hehehe uh thanks….Hey you okay?" Cuore asked the shorted kid

"Mmhm are you? She hit you!" Rini noticed to scratches and minor burns

"Oh I'm okay, do you want me to walk you home?" Cuore asked

"Uh please?" Rini looked up

"Sure, I'm Cuore" Cuore smiled

"I'm Rini!" Rini smiled as she lead the way "Usually Meatball head gets me but she must have forgotten!" Rini spoke annoyed

"Your sister?" Cuore asked amused by the nickname

"No, my uh cousin" Rini answered

"Oh, hm? Is this your house?" Cuore asked when Rini stopped at a door

"Yup! Thanks you really saved me back there!" Rini smiled

"Anytime! Be safe okay!" Cuore said as she waved goodbye

"Kay bye!" Rini waved as she went inside

~Why did you get involved!~ Ryūketsu seemed angry

"I...I don't know, she needed help!" Cuore answered

~The Negaverse are dangerous people!~ Ryūketsu lectured

"Sorry, but it was like I was drawn to her….I..I had to save her!" Cuore tried to make sense of what had happened

"Well don't be so reckless next time!" Ryūketsu demanded

"Next time….Oh if you're gonna take control and fight then I need some disguise!" Cuore demanded "If those Scouts sees me I don't want them to know who I am!" Cuore added

"Hm? Well I could try to alter your appearance….But I wont be able to hold control for too long….." Ryūketsu reasoned

"Thats fine so long if they don't find out!" Cuore smiled as she walked back home "It kinda funny…." Cuore whispered with a smile

~What?~ Ryūketsu asked

"How quickly things can change…." Cuore smiled


End file.
